New Friends Meet Old Friends
by Yuna Yami Mouto
Summary: On one of his new team's self-appointed missions, Sasuke unexpectedly ran into Naruto. Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu are more than curious about the blond boy that their leader never talked about and Naruto wasn't giving up on dragging Sasuke home. Will all be well? Who knows. Read to find out.


**New Friends Meet Old Friends**

 **Summary : On one of his new team's missions, Sasuke unexpectedly ran into Naruto. Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu are more than curious about the blond boy that their leader never talked about and Naruto wasn't giving up on dragging Sasuke home. Will all be well? Who knows. Read to find out.**

 **A/N: Hi! Yet another oneshot! I'm hoping it will be as good as the others, since I seem to be getting a lot of positive comments. For that, I want to thank all my wonderful readers and reviewers. Anyway, about this story, I don't really know how Team Taka acts, how they talk or ... well, anything about them. I just reached episode 50 of Shipuden so ... yeah. I'll try to portray them how I see them and I hope it will be good enough!**

 **Warnings: language, yaoi, obsessive fangirls,angst, AU...**

Sasuke couldn't stop himself from rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly as Karin and Suigetsu started fighting again. Seriously, he could _not_ believe those two! It's as if they couldn't spend an hour without getting in a bitch fight! They were constantly giving him merciless headaches and he really didn't feel up to doing this right now.

It's been a few weeks now that Sasuke had exacted his revenge in the name of his clan, yet only regret filled him after the fight against his older brother. He blamed it on Itachi. What was his deal, suddenly flicking his forehead like that, as if they were still kids that had not a care in the world? Well, he knew what his deal was. That guy in the orange swirly mask calling himself Tobi had told him the truth behind the massacre. Sasuke hadn't really wanted to believe him but it fit the image of Itachi, the _real_ Itachi perfectly. And after he thought about it, he often had gotten the impression that he was being always watched, that people didn't quite trust him. And he knew how arrogant his clan members could be. It had always been a well known fact that Itachi was an unmatched genius in all things, yet three had dared come on their own to provoke a reaction out of Itachi. When they got their asses handed to them they had still talked as if _they_ had won. What fools. Itachi had been holding back.

And as more time Sasuke spent thinking of his brother, the more hints he saw in Itachi's actions and words that what Tobi was saying was the truth. The biggest hint had hit Sasuke like a Rasengan to the gut. If Itachi really was a merciless, sadistic mass murderer that killed just to test his abilities, why did he stop at the Uchiha Clan? What about the Hyuugas? The ANBU? The Hokage himself? Why would he stop every fight before someone got seriously hurt? Why didn't he kill? Why hadn't he taken Naruto in that little hotel three years ago, when the blond was in shock and without protection save Sasuke? Why did he mostly use genjutsu? Why had he _lost_!?

It was simple, really. He didn't kill because he's a pacifist. He didn't take Naruto because he didn't really support the Akatsuki cause. He destroyed the Uchiha and didn't kill the Hokage because he was loyal to Konoha. He lost because he wanted Sasuke to kill him and become a hero, so he would get stronger and stay safe.

Itachi was the most damaged in the whole Uchiha massacre and as such, he was the wisest. Sasuke spent his days wondering if his Ni-san had tried to talk his father back from the path of certain demise. He doubted Fugaku had listened.

And with all these thoughts constantly running through his mind, as well as the words that had followed after he refused Tobi's offer to help destroy Konoha in order to honor his brother's sacrifices, the last thing he needed was to be surrounded by a bunch of bloodthirsty, _loud_ teenagers. He wanted peace and quiet for a while longer so he could figure out his next move but he couldn't concentrate with how loud Karin and Suigetsu were being. He guessed it must be genetics, the loudness among the Uzumakis. He actually didn't know if she and his former teammate were related, only that Karin's family name was Uzumaki. He wondered if Naruto would be happy to learn he might have a distant relative somewhere. Although he and Karin looked nothing alike.

He had found himself thinking of Naruto as of late as much as he thought of Itachi. The blond rarely left his mind now that he stopped thinking of revenge. He often wondered what the blond was doing? If he was still chasing after him? If he was okay? He really doubted that the Akatsuki had managed to catch him, as the bastards would be celebrating and Konoha and Suna mourning.

"All you do is lust after Sasuke and stare at his bared chest, you crazy bitch!" The yell finally penetrated his thoughts and Sasuke focused back on the people around him and rolled his eyes when he saw they were practically face to face. He pondered if it would be worth it to push Suigetsu into Karin and watch the fallout of _that_ kiss. He knew it would probably be even worse than his own first kiss. Poor Naruto, those fangirls had beaten the living daylights out of him.

"What did you just say, you little piece of motherfu-"

"That's enough." Sasuke didn't even need to raise his voice for the two to stop. They looked over to see the annoyed expression on Sasuke's face as Juugo all but clung to him in order to calm himself down. They blanched and shut up as if a switch had been turned off. An annoyed Sasuke and a distressed Juugo was _not_ a good combination. The raven haired teen sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We'll make camp here for the night. I'll be going for a walk. _Don't_ follow me." The look said 'if you value your life' quite clearly and the three nodded frantically. "And no fighting. Amongst each other or otherwise. Whoever comes up to you just tell them to get the fuck out of your sight. I'm not charity."

And with that, the last Uchiha took off deeper into the forest for some peace and quiet. The three stared after him before Juugo started setting up camp. The other two glared at each other before Suigetsu went off to find some water while Karin started making the fire. It was better that they stay away from each other, as they would just be tempted to kill each other.

It took them about twenty minutes to get everything ready. Suigetsu had even caught them some fish and it was nicely cooking over the fire, overlooked by Juugo. Karin couldn't cook for shits and no one trusted Suigetsu to not somehow end up poisoning them. Sasuke could cook, but the raven haired shinobi has yet to make a reappearance and the urge to argue was creeping up on the purple eyed albino and the redhead girl. The tension between them was stifling and Juugo fidgeted in unease. These two always managed to bring out the worst in him. He really couldn't keep calm around them.

Another five minutes passed before Suigetsu got sick of the silence. "I'm booooreeed! When's Sasuke going to come back?" The water freak whined, his sharp teeth on full display as he opened his mouth as far as it could go so his whine would be better heard. The gesture just annoyed the hell out of Karin and the peace was broken.

"He told us to wait for him here because he obviously wanted a break from _you,_ moron!" The glasses wearing girl glared at her arguing companion and before Juugo knew it, they were shouting loud enough to wake the dead. They were up on their feet, swinging their arms around, voices rising more and more to outdo the other in screaming their throats raw. The animals in the woods had cleared a parameter of fifty feet away from them, scared by the yelling humans and not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. Juugo was starting to shake as he slowly lost control and he was trying to repress _that_ side of him. He knew Sasuke would not be happy if he went on a rampage and the Uchiha had to come and get him to calm down. This time, Sasuke really might end up killing them for not listening to him.

Just then, they heard a loud yell before a strange blond teen came crashing through the branches of the trees overhead, cursing as he slammed into one after the other. Suigetsu and Karin looked up just in time for the stranger to fall on their heads, letting out yelps. Juggo jumped to his feet in an instant and grabbed the dazed blond by the shoulder, startling the bluest eyes he had ever seen back to full awareness. Juugo barely dodged the knee aimed at his midsection but he let the boy go. But Suigetsu was back on his feet, sword already half swing. The blond jumped up to dodge it, landing on the flat side of the blade and crouching to give a sweeping kick to the pale teen's head. The hit landed but Suigetsu's head just turned to water then reformed back and the albino shook the blond off of the blade.

That's when blue eyes landed on the sword the other teen was holding and blue eyes widened. "Why the hell do you have Zabuza's sword?!" Suigetsu blinked at the deman before his lips stretched into a smirk that showed off all of his shark like teeth.

"I took it from some guy who had removed it from Zabuza-senpai's grave. Why would _you_ care?"

"Because I met him and he doesn't deserve to have his grave desecrated!" The blond teen shouted, his eyes blazing with his rage. It looked as if a fire was about to be lit in them. Or it could just be the light effects from the actual fire not far away. "That's his sword. Take it back."

"Hell no. It's my sword now." Suigetsu actually glared at the blond teen. "I plan on collecting all of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist's swords and so i needed Zabuza-senpai's sword for it. Besides, I needed it if I wanted to go up against Kisame and his Samehada and keep my life." The albino smirked thoughtfully. "I need to hunt him down before he gets assigned a new partner."

"Kisame?" This obviously shocked the blond into stillness for unknown reasons. "A new partner?" Suigetsu rolled his eyes and nodded, as if he were talking with a particularly stupid idiot. The blond frowned. "Then Itachi ... Itachi's dead, dattebayo?"

"Yeah. Dead." Suigetsu nodded as if they were talking about the weather and not the defeat and death of the most feared and talented ninja of the _entire_ generation, a genius who had killed a whole clan of geniuses in a single night. The blond suddenly glared at the albino, surprising water boy. He ignored the anger he saw there. "Apparently, he took Orochimaru down with him, too. Don't really know the details-"

"Damn it!" The orange and black clad teen hissed, startling the group. He was the first person they have ever heard be disappointed or angry with Itachi's and Orochimaru's deaths. Even Kisame and Kabuto had only been shocked that those two lost and died. "How am I supposed to find him now?" The blond hissed under his breath but Team Taka heard.

"Listen, dude. We have instructions from boss man to drive off anyone who stumbles upon our camping spot. That's you at the moment so kindly fuck off." The once Mist ninja said with a glare and Karin sneered at the blond.

The blond, a Konoha shinobi if his hitai-ate was to be believed, huffed. "Jeez, I'm going, dattebayo. I have no intentions to hang around with grave robbers. I've had to deal with those, before, too. Those kinds of people disgust me."

"Are you calling us grave robbers, bastard?" Karin shoved her face into the whiskered teen's and growled at him. Blue eyes narrowed and the blond glared at her.

"I don't really give a fuck what or who you are. I've just fallen from a drawn falcon a hundred or so feet in the air after a month long mission and I just learned that the only ways I had of tracking my best friend are _dead_!"

"Don't you dare yell at me!"

"I will yell all I want, bitch!" Suigetsu stepped back as Karin launged at the blond, the boy easily dodging her as she sailed over his head. When he looked up again, his eyes were blood red and set in a fierce scowl. The whisker marks on his face had deepened and darkened and his canines looked longer and sharper. He had deadly looking claws on his fingers and he was giving off an intense killing aura. Suigetsu cursed and quickly formed hand seals when he realized that Karin was likely to get killed and Sasuke would not be happy about that. He finished the last seal and pointed towards the blond. The Leaf ninja screamed his protests as he was engulfed in a water bubble he seemed to recognize. It was a simple Water Prison. He aught to recognize it. Now only his head was outside the bubble so he could breathe.

"Okay, man. You're gonna tell us just who you are." Suigetsu said as he kept the prison, never taking his eyes off of him.

"Don't kill him, Suigetsu, you know that-"

"Yeah, yeah. The big boss will be angry. I know, jeez." The albino told the until then silent Juugo. The orange haired teen nodded and moved towards the still red eyed blond. He saw that the pupil was slit and catlike. The chakra he was giving off chilled him to the bone. Karin seemed to think the same thing.

"Who are you? _What_ are you?" The female Uzumaki demanded. "Just a moment ago, your chakra was soothing and bright and pure. Now it's ... so violent, angry... Like, like ..." She floundered a bit, not knowing how to finish.

"Like me?" Juugo suggested and the redhead nodded. "Yeah. I can feel it, too."

Suigetsu turned his eyes back on the struggling blond, his red eyes almost glowing in the evening sun and the fire's light. "So? Who are you?"

"None of your business." The blond hissed and Suigetsu's eyes furrowed further. Suddenly, he grinned and took what was once Zabuza's sword and placed it at hos captive's neck. The blond, surprisingly, didn't stop until Suigetsu accidentally nicked his neck and blood poured down the tan column. The albino had to draw the giant blade back a little in order not to accidentally kill their captive and bring Sasuke's rage down on him. When the boy stilled, Suigetsu spoke.

"This sword's name is the Throat Cutter. Unless you answer _all_ our questions, I'll demonstrate why it's called that."

The blond huffed at him. "You think I'm afraid of a guy holding a big sword? I met Zabuza, Kisame and Raiga when I was twelve and I was more scared of Itachi, who held no weapon. Or Gaara."

"You mentioned Orochimaru. Were you afraid of him?" Karin challenged haughtily before Suigetsu could react to the possible implied insult to his oh so respected (note the sarcasm, thank you) senpais. The captured boy just rolled his eyes.

"I thought he was a creeper, but no. He's just a perverted gay pedophile that's obsessed with young males and their beautiful bodies." Juugo gawked as rage grew in him and Karin sputtered. Suigetsu growled and pressed the tip of the sword harder against the blond's throat.

"I'm warning you. Answer our questions or I'll cut your throa-" he stopped speaking and jerked back as a katana - the Kusanagi, Team Taka recognized with dread - flew by right in front of his face. As Suigetsu had been forced to move back, the Water Prison had dissipated, leaving a drenched blond on the ground. The three looked up from where the sword came from as a familiar deep voice resonated throughout the clearing.

"You won't do anything to him." Uchiha Sasuke spoke as he looked down his nose at them with his red Sharingan eyes. Red eyes turned back to blue as the blond's head snapped up. Before they could blink, Sasuke had the slightly shorter boy held tight around the waist, keeping him upright against his own body as he took back his sword from where it had embedded itself in the tree behind them. "Not if you intend to live to midnight."

"Wow, chill, Sasuke!" Suigetsu quickly sheathed his sword so that he could calm down the angry raven haired boy. "I wasn't really going to kill him! You said no killing, right? I wasn't going to test you, I swear. I was just-"

"Shut _up_ , Suigetsu!" Karin screamed at him as she clobbered his extremely light blue head. "Don't annoy Sasuke!"

Anything further that she would have said was stopped short by a diversive snort from the blond. "You're always surrounded by rabid fangirls, aren't you, teme?" Black eyes flickered to the suddenly gently and brightly grinning blond and the other three members of Team Taka stared. They nearly had a heart attack when their 'leader' smirked and tightened his arms around the boy.

"Shut up, usuratonkachi." If possible, the grin widened. Sasuke had not called him anything but his name since he left for Orochimaru. The insult (read nickname) brightened up the Konoha shinobi's day more than even ramen would have managed to. "What are you even doing here?"

"I fell off of Sai's drawn bird and landed on those two." The blond pointed at Karin and Suigetsu, earning himself a raised eyebrow. Then it registered _how_ the other boy ended up in their camp sight and a glower left pale lips.

"I'll kill him!" He thundered, the Kusanagi crackling with the beginnings of the Chidori stream. "I'll kill that son of a bitch as soon as I see him-"

"Oi, teme! You can't just go on a killing rampage." The blond protested. Sasuke just looked at him as if he were particularly dumb.

"Dobe, it's not a rampage if I kill only ... _that replacement_."

"I hear Itachi and Orochimaru are dead," the whiskered teen challenged and frowned when Sasuke flinched all of the sudden. Worry filled blue orbs when the raven haired Uchiha looked away. "Sasuke?"

"Ah, they are dead." The older one confirmed but he only sounded empty. "But Itachi ... My Ni-san died during our fight due to an incurable illness. And there was a lot more behind the massacre than I had thought possible. Everything he did, he did for me and for Konoha. And how did Konoha repay him? They declared him a clan killer, a mass murderer, a missing ninja, an S-rank criminal!" The last was screamed at the top of his lungs and Team Taka were surprised by the emotional outburst from their stoic leader. They have never heard Sasuke talk this much. "But more importantly, how did I repay his unconditional love? I hated him, hunted him, cursed him and then tried to kill him. And he would have gladly let me. All because he wanted me to be safe."

"I'm sorry," the blond said, wrapping his arms around the older and taller male. Karin was expecting Sasuke to fling the guy away and Suigetsu was hoping to see how far he would go ... Instead, Sasuke wrapped both arms around the orange clad boy and clung to him as if he were a lifeline. "I'm sorry for what happened to your brother. Although he was a jerk." Sasuke snorted but didn't let go and the blond looked comfortable where he was. "Must be a family thing."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled away a little but kept the blond an arm's length, within easy reach, as if he was his anchor or something. "You have _no_ idea. You are lucky you never met my father. He would have been a real bastard towards you."

"And you aren't?" The blond asked incredulously. "Sasuke, I chased you around for _three fucking years_! You tried to kill me! Multiple times!"

"At least I didn't try to take over the Kyuubi from inside you and put the blame of even more deaths on you." The blond stared blankly at him and Sasuke sighed. "It's a plan my clan made for the coup they were thinking up. One of the reasons Itachi did it."

"Ah, I see." He said it in a very obvious tone that suggested he was only pretending and that he actually didn't know anything. Or understand. Sasuke actually rolled his eyes, earning a pout from the blond. ''Shut up, teme.''

''I didn't say anything, dobe.''

''Stop calling me that!''

''Um, excuse me?'' Juugo interrupted before the two boys could really get into it. The two Konoha born ninjas turned to look at him at the same time with the surprisingly same annoyed expression on their faces. "Sasuke-san, who is this?"

"What, you didn't tell them about me? I'm hurt, bastard," the stranger who obviously wasn't quite the stranger they thought him to be said in a very melodramatic voice. "Is that any way to treat your closest and bestest friend?"

A light dusting of red covered the pale cheeks and Team Taka gawked at their leader, their eyes wide open and their jaws on the ground. "Shut up, dobe."

"Teme," the blond said with a grin. He turned back to look at the three people who were ready to chase him away and smiled his thousand volt smile that many said changed their lives. "My name is Uzumaki Naruro from Konoha-"

"Naruto? Have you ever been to the Land of the Waves?" Suigetsu cut in and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah. When Sasuke and I were twelve, we went there for our first supposedly C-class mission."

"Ah, now I understand! You were acting all weird because the bridge was named after your friend!" The albino said with a big, shit eating grin directed at Sasuke. The raven glared in response, not at all liking remembering his own fascination with the characters spelling his friend's and once teammate's name on the sign of the Great Naruto Bridge. "Wait, is that where you know Zabuza-senpai from?"

Naruto nodded, eyes now glued to Sasuke's face until the paler man turned away. "Yeah. We fought him and Haku because they were hired to kill out client."

"Wait, you fought _Haku_!? And you're alive?" Naruto nodded. "Cool."

"Well, Haku actually almost got us. If he were even a fraction cruel as he is not, we'd be long dead."

"We?" Juugo asked.

"Me and Sasuke. We fought him together and Sasuke saved my life." ("Shut it, Naruto! They don't need to know about this!" "Yeah they do, they're your teammates!") Kakashi-sensei ended up killing him by accident when Haku jumped in front of Zabuza to stop Kakashi-sensei's attack from killing him."

"What about you and Sasuke?" Karin asked, sidling up until she was practically glued to Sasuke's hip. A black eyebrow twitched for the first time in three years. Sasuke was annoyed with the gesture.

"We both landed a good hit." Naruto said with a nod and Sasuke looked at him suspiciously. "What?"

"You're not going to tell them about, you know, _that_?" He questioned and Naruto looked at him incredulously.

"Not even Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei know about that! Why would I tell complete strangers!?"

"Good, then. That stays between us." The raven nodded and walked over to the fire, dragging Naruto along with him. He sat down and tugged the blond into the seat on the small log beside him. Karin grumbled about not sitting next to Sasuke and instead sat on the log closest to Sasuke's side. Suigetsu and Juugo sat on the third log and looked at the two Konoha ninja for a while, making Sasuke glare at them.

Finally, Karen spoke up after three minutes of silence. "You said your name was Uzumaki, right?" A grin flashed across Naruto's face and he nodded while rubbing the back of his head. "Rubbish! Uzumaki's have _red_ hair, not blond."

Said blond huffed. "So I've been told, but I look more like my Tou-chan than my Kaa-chan."

"I thought you didn't even know your parents?" Sasuke asked, brows furrowed as he recalled everything he knew about the orange clad teen.

"Well, I didn't. But recently this guy," he patted his stomach, making Team Taka arch their eyebrows. "Has been quite the handful. It ended up needing some of their attention. I somehow met them in the seal. Long story short, Kurama and I are now best buds, although he likes to complain a lot.''

''Kurama?''

''He has a name.'' Naruto said brightly before his eyes glazed over for a second and he looked away with a frown. ''He says he's still pissed about the breaking and entering you did half a year ago.''

Sasuke scuffed. ''Tell him to deal with it. He's the Kyuubi, not some blushing maiden that just had someone walk in on her getting out of the bath!'' That got a good laugh out of the blond and that obviously pleased Sasuke. At all the other times he had seen Naruto, the blond had been gloomy and serious, so benefiting his blue eyes that were made for bright emotions or his lips meant for smiling. Worst of all was that he had been the one to put such expressions on Naruto.

''The Kyuubi?! You mean he's the brat Kisame is after!?'' Suigestsu interrupted with a yelp, pointing an accusing and incredulous finger at the blond. Naruto narrowed his eyes at him while Karin and Juugo were now studying him as if he were a particularly interesting specimen.

''Yeah. He and Itachi kinda hunted for me for three or so years.'' The Kyuubi vessel confirmed before turning sorrowful eyes towards the raven haired boy. ''By the way, I heard ... I'm sorry for your loss.'' And without even waiting for a reaction, he took the older teen in his arms and buried his face under Sasuke's chin.

"I heard about Jiraiya. He was your sensei, right?" Naruto nodded as those strong arms pulled him closer to the older boy. "I am sorry for your loss, too."

''Excuse me, but can we go back to the subject of how and why Naruto should or shouldn't be an Uzumaki?'' Suigetsu, as blunt as he always was, interrupted the little touching moment both boys had needed for years. As predicted, he got two very pissed of red glares and he wasn't sure which one frightened him more, the red eyes of the Kyuubi or the red of the Shringan. ''Who's your old man? And your ma? Was she hot?''

It was Juugo who hit Suigetsu over the head this time while Karin spluttered about how perverted he was. ''Don't be rude, Suigetsu.''

''Come on, I was just _asking_!''

''Ask me if my mother was hot. I dare you.'' The cool voice of Sasuke challenged and Suigetsu sweat dropped. Naruto just laughed it off, knowing that his mother would have beaten the shit out of this guy faster than Tsunade-baa-chan and Sakura-chan together. Apparently, he got his temper from her, as well as his loudness.

''I don't thin you'd believe me if I actually told you who my parents were.''

''I realized that the brother I had hated for so long was the best brother in the world all over again. Try me.''

''You might faint.'' He warned.

''I hand't when I heard Kisame-senpai sound depressed at the knowledge of his partner's death.'' The albino insisted.

''She might beat me up if she doesn't believe me.'' The blond stalled by pointing at Karin and the girl let out an annoyed noise.

''I promise I won't if you'd just _tell_ us already!''

Naruto sighed. ''Fine, consider yourselves to be warned.'' Team Take leaned in closer as he took a deep breath and a huge smile spread across is face when he thought about his oh so strange but loving parents. ''My parents are Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina.''

A long moment of silence before Karin lead the shout of ''WHAT?!'' that echoed throughout the whole forest. Naruto rightened himself from where the four teens' shout had barreled him over from the log he was sitting on. He grinned at the gawking faces and couldn't help but feel smug when Karin, did, indeed faint on the spot, only to shoot back up a few seconds later, an enraged scowl set on her face.

''That's a lie and you know it! There's no way Kushina-hime would ever give birth to someone like _you_!''

A vein started throbbing in Nariuto's forehead. But before he could yell something back, Suigetsu pushed Karin out of the way and all but glued himself to Naruto's hands. ''Are you really the legendary Konoha's Yellow Flash, the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato's son?''

''Uh, yeah-''

''Oh, wow, you have so got to teach me how to do his legendary teleportation jutsu and his awesome shuriken jutsu and his cool chakra ball jutsu-''

''Rasengan-''

''-And any other jutsu he had ever developed!'' Suigetsu continued as if Naruto had never spoken until Sasuke knocked him out by hitting the nape of his neck with a quick and precise karate chop.

''Shut up, you'll attract the attention of everything that's in this forest.''

''Too late,'' Karin grumbled from where she was collecting her glasses. ''There are seven people coming this way and they're not fifty meters away.''

''So you're really the son of the Red Death and the Yellow Flash?'' Juugo asked, despite them possibly being in trouble. Naruto couldn't even nod when Sasuke dragged him to his feet.

''We can finish this conversation after we have driven off whoever it is that's stupid enough to follow loud yelling.''

''Alright, not only do we get to see some action but we also get to see the Kyuubi in action!'' Suigetsu cheered and Naruto and Sasuke gave him a blank look while they drew their weapons. ''No,'' they said together and the light blue haired boy whined even as he got his sword ready.

''They're just beyond the trees!'' Karin said in a hushed whisper and Naruto and Sasuke moved so they were standing back to back. It was almost natural, the need to protect each other's back. They locked eyes for a second and Naruto flashed a grin at the slightly older boy even as the red of the Sharingan overtook the Uchiha's eyes.

''Just like old times, eh, Sasuke-teme?''

''Hn, it would seem so, usuratonkachi.'' Was the smirked reply before both boys turned towards the rustling of bush branches and Team Taka got ready for an attack ...

Only to stop dead at the sight of the west wearing brown pug that came out of the bushes. The dog looked around, frowning when it caught not one but two familiar scents and he tried to find them. The blond of the group brightened when he caught sight of the little dog. ''Pakkun! The pug's head snapped in the direction of the call and he brightened upon seeing the blond alive and well.

''Oi, Naruto! You've had everyone worried.'' The dog bound over to the orange clad ninja, stopping only a foot away when he noticed the protective shadow that was actually a person, _the_ person everyone has been looking for. Uchiha Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he let the Sharingan slip away from his eyes. ''How the hell did you find the Uchiha?''

''I kinda fell on his new teammates.'' The Kyuubi vessel said with a sheepish grin. Pakkun raised an eyebrow but before he could say anything, a far bigger dog barreled straight into the blond, the white form of Akamaru having pushed the three members of Team Taka out of the way. ''Down, Akamaru!'' The blond tried to order as the dog licked his face.

''There you are, fox-face! We've been looking all over for you!'' The dog's owner's voice yelled as Kiba entered the clearing, a big grin on his face. ''Let him up, Akamaru.''

''Seriously, Naruto! You can be so clumsy!'' Ino's voice came next s she and Sakura ran into the clearing, hugging the boy before even really looking at the other people there.

''You had us worried!'' The pink haired girl fussed as she checked him for injuries, ignoring the yelling match between Karin and Kiba going on at the moment or the fact that Suigetsu was now wrestling with the giant dog. ''What were you thinking?!''

Naruto glared at the figure that arrived next, looking down at the blond who was once again on the ground. ''What was I thinking?! I was thinking that that bastard over there needs to stop thinking about penises and actually concentrate on where and how he's flying his damn birds!''

''Sorry, Naruto,'' Sai said with his customary freaky smile before he felt an intense killing aura and everyone tensed. Kakashi, Yamato and Neji arrived at just that moment when everyone wiped around to see a very dangerous looking Sasuke with the Sharingan once again active and Kusanagi already out.

''Sasuke-kun!'' Sakura and Ino called when they realized that their crush was there while Kiba growled something about Sasuke being a bastard, Akamaru barking in agreement. But Sasuke ignored them and instead walked closer to Sai, who had started backing off as the Chidori started running down the length of the sword. Yamato made to form hand seals to help the black haired artist and Neji dropped into his Juuken stance, but Kakashi waved him off.

''Teme!'' Naruto suddenly shoved his face in Sasuke's, making the older boy stop and stare at the blond. ''I thought we said no killing rampages!''

''And I thought we established that killing one person isn't a rampage.'' The Uchiha countered even as he let the Chidori fade, but not the Shringan. ''I won't kill him but I should give him the beating of a lifetime for nearly getting you killed.''

''Funny, coming from a guy who tried to _kill_ Naruto _more than once_!'' Kiba hissed and made to come closer to the teens, only to have Juugo take hold of him and push him further away from the two. ''Ow, what the fuck, man!?''

''Kiba, shut up,'' the silver haired jonin said as he made his way towards his former student and the son of his former sensei. ''Yo, Sasuke, long time no see.''

Black eyes focused on him in an almost unnerving manner but Kakashi didn't flinch away. ''You used to serve in the ANBU with Itachi.'' It wasn't a question, but a fact waiting to be confirmed. Kakashi and Yamato blinked in bewilderment before the older man nodded uncertainly.

''Um, yes, but that was-''

''You're going to tell me all about it when we get back home.'' The Uchiha interrupted his reply as soon as he heard what he wanted and now everyone was blinking at him as though he had grown a second head. He glared at them ''What?'' The growl snapped Naruto out of his daze and he jumped at Sasuke with the biggest megawatt smile anyone had ever seen.

''Sasuke's coming home!'' The raven barely had time to catch his footing before Sakura hugged both boys, crying into their joined forearms. Sasuke looked down at her in confusion but ignored her when Naruto drew slightly back so his shining blue eyes were visible. Sasuke's eyes softened for the first time in three ears as he brought his head closer to his dobe, surprising Naruto with their third kiss. The blush and the sputtering this caused was definitely worth it.

''Alright!'' Sakura suddenly stopped hugging the boys and started dancing around. ''I won two bets! I'm gonna be rich, baby! Rich, rich!'' Kiba and Neji sighed as they handed the pink haired girl 6,000 yen each, Kakashi and Yamato giving her 3,000 yen while Team Taka and Naruto watched in confusion. Sai just continued smiling.

''Um, Sakura-chan? What's this about?''

''Oh, well, we all made bets three years ago about whether you and Sasuke-kun were going to end up getting together, then whether or not Sasuke-kun will ever come back to Konoha of his own free will. I won both bets with various other people now owing me money!''

''You started it by betting with Baa-chan first, didn't you?'' The blond asked blandly and Sakura nodded. ''Figures. She must have said it would never happen, so it was bound to happen. She never had luck with these kinds of things.''

''You're going back to Konoha, Sasuke?'' Karin asked fearfully and the last Uchiha nodded.

''If my Ni-san wanted to protect it so much that he was ready to sacrifice everything but me, I guess I should continue his will and protect the damn place. After I kill Danzo, that is.''

''Do you honestly think you will be accepted back so easily, Uchiha?'' Neji asked with a fierce scowl on his face. Sasuke just gave him this deadpan look.

''Why were you chasing after me all these years if I wouldn't be welcomed back?''

''Because that's what friends do for one another.'' Kiba said and Naruto grinned a the dumbfounded look on his best friend's (not for long, as Sasuke wanted to make up for lost time and he will not be denied. Not when Naruto obviously wanted it as much as he did) face at those words.

''So, what, you're just going to dump us here now that you can go home? Not cool, man.'' Suigetsu complained, although he was as scared as Karin. Juugo must be, too, but he kept quiet. Naruto's grin chased their fears away.

''Of course not! You're all Sasuke's new friends and all of his old friends will want to meet you back in Konoha! You're on the right side of crazy so I'm sure you'll fit right in!''

''Hey! What's that supposed to mean!'' The three girls shouted while Kiba rubbed his forehead.

''Another Sasuke-fangirl has just been added to Konoha's population. Oh boy.''

''We can come with you?'' Juugo asked, looking at both Sasuke and Naruto. It was the blond that answered his question, drawing everyone's attention.

''Sure! I'm sure Sasuke will have enough place for you in his mansion! Actually, he owns one of the biggest streets on Konoha as the Uchiha Compound!''

''Yay, we get to live with Sasuke!''

''You're _rich_? Why didn't you ever tell meeee?''

''I hope we're not a bother.''

Sasuke couldn't help the groan that escaped him when Team Taka hugged him from all sides, stopping any escape. They were already chattering about the things they could do when they got to Konoha and the other Konoha shinobi were soon engaged in the conversation as well. Naruto was right. They were just on the right side of crazy for them to fit perfectly in. He looked down at the blond that has held the village together like glue and smiled a small smile when he saw the wide grin on the tanned face.

Well, maybe he could enjoy living with his old and new friends, as long as Naruto was always there.


End file.
